


【白七】你到哪里去寻找一颗完整的心(上)

by nekohashi



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Police, Serial Killer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohashi/pseuds/nekohashi
Summary: 警官白×法医七桥傻拉来买个饭
Relationships: Shiraishi Mai/Nishino Nanase
Kudos: 2





	【白七】你到哪里去寻找一颗完整的心(上)

“为什么要做刑侦行业？对于女孩子来说太辛苦了吧。”  
“恰恰相反，和您这样自我感觉良好的人谈话才是辛苦，”白石麻衣拎起外套彬彬有礼地行了个小礼，从钱包里掏出张纸币放在浅色实木桌面上“咖啡钱我会自己付的，衷心祝您有朝一日需要见的只是殡仪馆的仪容师而不是辛苦的我们。”  
“看来这个也吹了。”不远一桌的松村沙友理撇撇嘴一摊手，把乔装的墨镜放到外套口袋里，桥本奈奈未抿了口没加糖的美式，深以为然地摇摇头。  
等自诩为了亲友终身大事保驾护航的二人徐徐从咖啡店出来，白石麻衣已经远远站在街角无声地爆炸，等三人一齐坐进松村沙友理新买的车里才终于手口并用开了麦。  
“他长成那个样子居然还嫌弃我的脸没那么嫩——他什么意思啊，我28岁很老吗？”她激动地扒住副驾驶的人，桥本奈奈未正在看消息，肩膀冷不防被往后一压，差点手一滑把手机扔到脚底下。  
“我对我老妈的眼光真无话可说了，”最终白石麻衣拍着椅背以完全否定自家人审美标准做了总结，气呼呼地抱起胳膊坐着。  
“男人不都是这样，”有主名花松村沙友理对此见怪不怪“要我说，找男人还不如找个靠谱的女人——比如我们的桥本警官，年轻貌美，事业有成，勤奋又顾家，唯一的缺点是有女朋友了。”  
“一下子不想感谢你假期时间抽空陪我来相亲了。”白石麻衣牙疼。  
无辜卷入者桥本奈奈未脸靠在安全带上补觉，完全不顾来自旁边的诽谤行径，当然也管不了从后面伸过来的黑手在自己的头发上抓来抓去。  
“好男人和好女人都被抢购一空了，”白石麻衣骚扰够后瘫在后排座上有气无力地发出哀嚎“这个世界就不能给想晚结婚的人一点活路吗？”  
“哪有那么遭，”大媒人松村沙友理接话能力一流“说不定现成的好女人就在你身边。比起那种没见识的人，不是还有比凶案组更重口味的同行吗？”  
“你想说之前的那个西野？”白石麻衣恨不得到驾驶位上捏着她的脸对她翻白眼:“她象是缺男人要的品种吗？”  
提起那位西野医生，白石麻衣就气不顺。她尤其讨厌故作柔弱状的人类，偏偏西野七濑每天都一副惹男人爱的安静小女友的乖巧气场，挑一双招媚的眼，像没长牙的猫，又像被拔了爪子的猫，总之白石麻衣就是不大喜欢她，可偏因为工作关系又不得不见她、礼貌待她，她是与她们合作过的法医组最好用的，也是法医里白石麻衣一开口就最觉得牙疼的。白石麻衣觉得自己就是沙威。  
她拖着心累的躯壳和亲友道别，走进家门还没穿上拖鞋就接到标注电话，每每这时候她就在各种“女孩子重要的还是嫁个好男人”的说辞中气结，每次也都是以她忍无可忍地以“我自己的工资足够养活我自己外加养老钱”来打断说教而告终，她把手机丢在沙发上，憋着一脑袋的火去卫生间卸妆换睡衣，然后又是饱睡一觉的假期日常。  
到了晚上她才醒过来。凶案组但凡重案都是昼夜颠倒全日无休，连着熬了八九天，是个人都要垮，一旦卸下劲就只想就地躺下。白石麻衣滚一头乱毛从被窝里惺忪地起来，拿过床头柜的水杯，眼睛半睁不睁地喝了两口，随后又栽回原地，凭本能继续赖在柔软的暖窝里。  
做刑侦辛不辛苦这种事，白石麻衣并不认为是对外行人不轻不重两句话就能说明白的，她把脑袋顶进冒热气枕头，睡觉都是争分夺秒的战争，自从加入凶案组后她就戒掉了睡前刷手机的爱好——你永远不知道夜里正播着和和美美电视剧与料理教程的荧幕什么时候会陡然弹出写着组长名字的通话提醒，做重案的警员多少都有点神经质外加时段性的来电铃声PTSD，白石麻衣也不例外。但话又说回来，像家里人提议的“女孩子还是在办公室里比较省力”，她一次也没想过。  
返工的午觉又花了她一个多小时，彻底睡醒后白石麻衣软在沙发上给自己开了罐带冰碴的啤酒，夜间剧场播的是部外国的老电影——没看过，是靠着画质猜的。反正只是消遣，她没换台。简介标着犯罪类别，犯了杀人罪的男主角假冒双重人格骗过律师和法庭的内容。精神病理学不是她的专业必读书目，但白石麻衣总觉得影视片对心理学的认识多多少少有点扯淡的味，很像神棍，玄之又玄。她经手的包括上学时教材中读过的案例少有故事里那么精妙高深的，有脑子又乐于用在犯罪上的本格变态终归是少数，冲动下掀起的原始行径才是构成档案馆的主力军。  
但谁知道呢，世界这么大，没准还真有知道按时清理下水道的富有娱乐精神的混球，她这种普通人的脑子是怎么也不可能想明白那样的人的想法的。  
她起身把空罐子丢进垃圾袋，从冰箱最底下翻出速冻食物丢到微波炉里热几分钟，草草解决了饿肚子问题。看看挂钟，已经九点多了。她想起洗衣篮积压的衬衫还原封不动，便去按了洗衣机，全倒进去，合上门。早上穿的衣服还随便甩在沙发上，站在边上拿手指捋了捋睡得起飞的头发，叠好了，塞到衣柜格子。已经过了十点。  
这个时间认识的人应该都准备正常作息里的晚觉了，白石麻衣悲哀地搓了把已经没有任何困意的脸，要不是那场莫名其妙的相亲，她昨晚就会像平常直接睡到中午，到下午精神满满地寻个热闹场过周末，晚上抓着疲惫的尾巴推导出睡意，倒个完美的时差。  
现在她坐在客厅漫无目的地望着窗户外头荧荧的亮光，深夜节目正当时，但却是另一种意义上的无聊。  
她想给谁打个电话聊聊天，但桥本奈奈未的电话比她按的快，让起床困难户深夜爬起来想必是不得了的事。那边用白石麻衣听了八九年的稳当语速播报出警通知，末了还加了一句，晚上冷，记得穿件厚的。  
无时无刻体贴到没边的人类，她自嘲，脱了睡衣去系衬衫扣子。  
事发地是块荒废的停车场，到处都是砖石碎块和板材垃圾，白石麻衣赶到时被从被窝里硬拽出来的松村沙友理正蹲在桥本奈奈未脚边闭着眼晃来晃去，而后者虽然保持正襟危立的表情，但不知道该往哪飘的眼神显然也不像睡足了的样子。  
“发现死者的是个醉汉——喝多了迷路走到这里，结果发现死者靠在一堆石头和瓦砾堆，手里拿着……呃……一个盒子。”先到的实习生向前辈报告初步的观测结果。白石麻衣是三个人里唯一精神力满格的，咂了两下嘴唇，让对方带她去看看现场。  
外聘的法医组是最早到的。白石麻衣远远看到白色医生服就反应过来开始头大，想说等等再过去又来不及，偷偷挤眉弄眼，努力摆出一副公事公办颜。  
西野七濑请假了。法医组的负责人翻着手里的记录表，说是受风感冒头疼，找她有事吗？  
白石麻衣点点头，又使劲摇头。  
她掀了警戒线迈进去，开阔地带，又刮了这么久的风，血腥味不重。法医组来了个代西野医生的班的高个子法医，像个新手，站在尸体不远处——几名负责尸体附近勘验的警员也都不知为何地对其敬而远之，面面相觑，又一齐将关注落到走近的白石麻衣身上。  
白石麻衣眯着眼睛在手电筒光中检视脚下:真可怜，脸色苍白地坐在这种如果不是迷路绝不会有人踏足的死空间，人到中年还没来得及开始危机就结束了。穿着过时的通勤装，和她身上的颜色一样。廉价领带。鞋子也不常打油，软皮子经不起弯折，没闲钱也不值得拿这种打折款去享受贵到富士山顶的漫长保养，踩一脚办公室或者街道的浮灰。到死还是被工薪剥削的模样。她往更下面看，僵直的手指托着个白色的掀盖纸盒子，盒盖两边黏着个机器压制的丝带花，银白色的化纤。她隐隐有怪异感，又克制不住未知的好奇，想伸手掀开，但身后某个人不大和谐的咳嗽制止了她。  
“您当心点，”深思熟虑的小声提醒“好像有点不对劲。”  
深夜冷风在某个瞬间刺透了防风衣，白石麻衣结结实实打了个寒颤。

“我觉得爱神正酣畅，此刻她手捧着我的心，臂弯里还睡着我轻纱笼罩的情人。他唤醒她，她颤抖着驯服地，从他手上吃下我燃烧的心，我望着爱神离开，满脸泪痕。”  
“奈奈未你快别念了。”松村沙友理心有余悸地趴在椅背上只觉得毛骨悚然。  
“我在想这次的凶手的行为。”桥本奈奈未合上从图书馆借来的厚重的一本，站起来，颇为忧心地看了眼另一位坐在休息区的亲友。  
白石麻衣从回来就没说过话，怔怔端着杯桥本奈奈未给她倒的温糖水，她不是初出茅庐没见过世面的新手，但本能的恐惧依旧扼得她喘不上气。  
“真的会有那么文艺的杀人犯吗？”松村沙友理有气无力把胳膊荡在两边。提神醒脑药未免刺激性也太强了些。  
“比起他的手法，”桥本奈奈未撑着坐在办公桌上“他摘除死者的心脏放在……姑且叫礼品盒里，是想把心脏送给谁吗？”  
法医组的结果没给一头雾水的刑侦组什么好消息，即使算上匆匆带病加班的西野医生，也只堪堪弄懂了这个可怜虫是如何被风化在废墟里的那一小段经过。白石麻衣受了些稍微溢出来的惊吓后也强迫自己重新上岗，她是老警员，时间紧迫，没空闲顾及属于白石麻衣个体的情绪。  
“没有线索，没有目击证人，凶手甚至都不脱发，”白石麻衣跪在地上一下一下敲亲友的桌子，自己写毕业论文时也不过如此“而且要怎么才能猜到这种人为什么要杀人？”  
“没有动机可循，没有作案逻辑，也许他再也不会这么杀人，我们猜了一大堆也许他根本只是从电影里看到一个自认为很时尚的艺术表现手法。”  
她承认自己有些丧气——她不是爱轻易消极的人，但眼前的境况没有人能做到完全无动于衷。  
除了西野七濑。凶案组与法医组织坐到一起碰头时仿佛只有她一人游离于整个氛围之外，默不作声翻着自己面前单薄的报告纸，看上去像执着于案子，实际只是机械地保持一种视觉上的认真，对于自己一无所获的事实毫不在意，似乎只要在本人的职务范围中尽己所能，那么之后交到别人手里的任何发展都与己无关，落到脸上就是没精打采。  
确实，对于她来说，破案的义务本就与她一个外职的人无关。  
白石麻衣跟她处不来，但也不得不承认西野七濑的职业技术，换言之，连她都无能为力，别人就更没希望了。  
还没等她偷闲泄气，临下班前的报警又叫她从茶水间弹射出来，这一次她非常吃一堑长一智地在外围深呼吸几次。  
第二名死者比起上一个就干净得多了。白石麻衣打量了一下他，很年轻，大约会常去健身。从表面上看很健康，如果不是血染透了的缘故，那身西装也足称得上板正，像过得还不错的中产:有点小钱，略有自满，懂生活，也懂社会规则，如果没意外，大概会普普通通地走着一般人眼里小有成就道路。  
手段是一样的。比上一个更干净，胡子刮净了，指甲修剪好，血克制在胸前，西装的扣子也系好了，鞋抛光，鞋底也刷净。这一次他更精细地捧着自己的心，盒子上的带子也是一整条手工绑好的，泛绸缎的银灰光，在荒无人迹的小巷子里，于昏暗中以一种近乎崇高的平静对在场某一位投以凝视的爱人与神明献上他干净的、不存有任何人血迹的心。

白石麻衣少见地旁观了一次解剖。  
说是旁观，她揣着手在玻璃外面，对屋内的也看不真切——她宁可看不清。桥本奈奈未有洁癖，松村沙友理的胆子也半斤八两，凶案组御三家踹门抓人一把好手，可面对解剖台就各种理由的统一发憷。  
没点和变态拼变态能力的勇气的人大概还真是没法学医学一类，白石麻衣作为一个正儿八经的都市女性实在没法忍受憋着诡异味道一层层分离油脂肌肉再提取黏糊糊胃液之类的操作。西野七濑就是这类变态之上的变态，白石麻衣隔着玻璃板上面没印字的地方往里看，她伏着身子的模样仿佛不是在解剖人体，而是在切开一块银座卖的高档蛋糕，与其说是认真，更像乐在其中。  
她很快就后悔留在这里了。环顾周边，走廊里只有她一个人，两边的办公室都关着门，整个屋内静的只有器具起落与肉质被分割的无机声音，听得她也感到体内隐隐有被冰冷金属划过的痛感，只得低着头拿脚尖在瓷砖上画圆。  
穿白医生服的年轻变态偶尔停下来和助手小声沟通几句，然后点点头继续开始她热衷的解构游戏。那颗被放净血的心脏如今被泡在透明罐子的透明液体里，在白石麻衣看来似乎比衬在白盒子时更白嫩了些，残存的细微血管悬着轻轻摆动，刚发芽的触角似向眉头紧皱的警官招手。  
“人的心脏和猪的心脏非常相似，相似的结构，相似的外形，相似的作用，不懂生物学的人甚至都分辨不出，”西野七濑站在她身边，也隔着玻璃望向架子上的罐子“从某种意义上来说，人类的心脏并不是所谓世界上独一无二的存在，可以移植，可以替代，可以缝合完全不同物种的组织，并不神秘，也不崇高。”  
白石麻衣看了她一眼，愈发确信两人没话讲了。  
“和上一个一样，没有任何有效证据，你们花再多时间在这里大概也没有更多用处，”她两手往宽大的衣兜里一揣，比脸还要宽一点的黑框眼镜没有无效结果的失望也没有无助于案情的不安“尸源找到了吗？”  
“是一家公司的管理，刚刚结婚，平时喜欢运动，人际关系良好，也暂时没发现和第一个死者有交集，”白石麻衣迅速让自己进入工作状态“以往卷宗也找不到相似案件，如果只按照凶手有能力摘除心脏这一项来排查，那范围就太大了。”  
“生物学家，医生，信奉实践出真知的美术家，只要懂些解剖技术的人都是可能犯，”西野七濑背起手，不掩饰微笑“但也未必——说不定法医也是其中之一。眼界狭隘的人是抓不到这个杀手的。”  
“我会把你的提议写进下一次会议内容的。”白石麻衣不动如山。  
西野七濑没接话，她把眼镜摘下来，仔细用酒精片擦过一遍后再拿眼镜布抹掉水印，对着百叶窗，太阳光打了个折印在她的眉毛上。

警局内的碰头会简直是惨剧大赏，桥本奈奈未心力交瘁地安慰了一下午受害人家属，据她的描述，即使坐在安静的办公室内，耳朵也依然灌满混乱的哭声。松村沙友理只比她好上一点，但在外接连跑了好几天受害人所有常去的地方，她的饭量已经严重超出每日预算。  
白石麻衣觉着在这种场合下抱怨自己的经历简直就是讨打，但她的第六感仍对西野七濑这个人有无法言明的感受。和她相处总克制不住想要批判她的态度——之前与她交接的实习生抱怨，她太冷静，提交的报告里对凶手的侧写仅仅只是作为法医的职业意见，没有个人猜测，没有偏见，没有正义感。  
真的会有人对于这种事情无动于衷吗？白石麻衣趴在桌子上自言自语，随即又被理性说服而反省了一通。摆在她眼前的不是个靠朴素正义就能逮住的凶手，他足够优秀，足够无视普通人类的情感逻辑，所以每一次都能把她们这些凭着狭隘正义理论规划行动的人耍的团团转。和他相比，她们的眼界不够开阔。

白石麻衣想不通为什么有人见到尸体会这么亢奋，连觉都能不睡，听到动静后甩了盖着的薄毯子，灵敏得像只猫。  
西野七濑就是这只猫。  
第三个受害人被摆在金属手术台上，发出唏嘘声的永远不会是戴着黑眼镜麻利套上胶手套的西野医生，她直接掀掉了在场所有裹满同情心的塑料布，以后别盖这些乱七八糟的东西，会干扰体表状态，她看也不看，一脚把东西踢到一边，让助手卷了扔进垃圾桶。  
切着蛋糕的猫是听不见门外的嘁嘁噪声，即使外面的警员们再不满，砸在玻璃面上也原封不动地反射回去，白石麻衣忽然有些羡慕她近乎冷酷的专注心，在被碳原子拥住的环境里仍能不偏不倚地执行被赋予的行为。  
她在等待里面的人的结果时开始无意识地构想起她的死因——这次的是位女士，容貌温和的平静。她的心又是什么样的，白石麻衣往架子上看，似乎更小一些，上面透着的血管也更细，会更柔软吗？还是因为体积小而收缩得更紧实些？她不知道，除非亲手摸一摸。她很快被自己的想法惊醒。  
她发觉自己对于这个器官已经开始能平常视之了。平心而论，第一次被吓到也只是因为这么重口的犯罪现场是闻所未闻的，但如今把这东西单拎出来只是普普通通的一块肌肉组织，甚至于常下厨的人都司空见惯。走廊里消毒水的味道直冲脑仁，白石麻衣靠在墙上进入屏蔽状态，从犯罪手法到动机都有太多说不通的地方，她试着开拓思维到奇奇怪怪的领域，但又难以与现实有所逻辑关联。  
一筹莫展的也不会是西野医生。白石麻衣不动声色见她向同事报告解剖结果，一无所获，然后一片垂头丧气。  
每每这时西野医生就会转过身自然地勾着嘴角，悠悠然走她的内八步子与白石麻衣擦肩而过，若不是场合不对，她几乎像要吹起口哨，可能是因为工作已毕，可能是在笑话他们见惯人事的侦缉警员却轻易就能被坏消息传染。白石麻衣拿不出坚定的立场来批判她，抿着嘴唇侧身让出道路。  
她坐在法医机构给合作单位预留的休息室里喝热水，完成任务的西野七濑也进来接水，屋内两条沙发，她们两人坐对面。  
西野医生坐着的时候更像猫，要么伸直两条腿抻平了靠窝在沙发上，要么蜷着只穿袜子蹲在上面，两手抱着纸杯呼着水蒸气，只当视线中任何生物都不存在。  
白石麻衣不记得过了多久，听见纸杯底轻轻磕在茶几台面上，她把仰着的头落回来，西野七濑的眼睛随收回来的手抬平，最终碰在一起。外面迟迟到来是受害人家属还嘈杂不休，白石麻衣从法医眼神间念出恍惚间的不屑。  
她转头去看一层透明门外的动静，这种场面凶案组的正式警员都见过，未经编排与计划的死亡面前任何人都未能免俗，人间每一刻都在重复相似的悲恸，但有时候唏嘘太多反倒油然一阵枯燥。白石麻衣余光瞥向西野七濑，她正盯着自己修剪过、不涂甲油的指尖，时而捻一捻指侧的茧凸，又托起下巴望起某一点，她才意识到这种场面对于她而言大约也是日常环节，但相比于出于职业正义感而总能对此抱有同情的警员，白石麻衣并不清楚眼前这位可能仅仅把刀下物体视为有趣实验对象的年轻法医此刻的本能念头。  
记得她与凶案组的第一次合作时也是这幅难以言喻的态度。先前合作过的法医刚刚辞职，从另一科室调过来的西野医生见到诸位警员只冷淡地点点头，眼睛却热切地反复飘向沉甸甸压着金属台的裹尸袋。白石麻衣记得很清楚，见到惨烈创口后难掩兴奋的西野医生甚至不自觉地笑了出来，医用手套反复擦过糜烂的创口，黏上厚厚一层死血，她也听见身边年轻警员对于这种毫无尊重的神色的不满——而且还是在死者家属悲痛欲绝的感染之下。  
西野七濑不在乎死人的自尊，就像她不在乎活人的评论，即使外面活人的叫喊声贴着耳朵，白石麻衣相信她也不会表现出半分恻隐。这位法医的技术和她与感性的疏离成正比，连她的笑容都总是带着股狡猾味，不算高高在上，但绝对超越常理。要不是工作需要，白石麻衣绝不愿冒着稍微动摇一丁点三观的危险与她接触，但很遗憾，她没得选。

“好消息和坏消息，”松村沙友理咕哝着まいやん凑过来“找到了一枚足迹，看起来是女性的。坏消息是我们的筛查系统可能坏掉了，它居然把西野医生和我们部门的一位同事也列了进去。”  
“早说过那些官僚系统从来不好好办事。”白石麻衣歪了下嘴“等着吧，迟早有一天连我们都是嫌疑人列表。”  
“现在的问题是谁也找不到有效证据，外面已经快把我们凶案组骂的狗血淋头了，”她痛苦地仰倒在椅子上“再这样下去今年的奖金可怎么办。”  
“说到西野医生，我听说年轻警员都不太喜欢她。”桥本奈奈未把在皮鞋里塞了一天的脚抽出来晾在地垫上。  
“不喜欢管什么用，我还不喜欢加班呢，”白石麻衣冷笑“如果他们能找到一个温顺又顶用的，我还真的会感谢他们。”  
“你好像对她印象不错。”  
“专业，冷漠，没有多余的共情力，如果不是一个好法医，那就是一个好杀手，”白石麻衣深吸气，仿佛又在闻到冷冰冰解剖室里的防腐剂味。  
“我有一个想法，”桥本奈奈未探身把椅子往前拽到她面前“既然现在我们所有人都没有思路——为什么不问问她的看法。如果她的思维真的是你所言的那样。”  
“抓住杀人犯还得靠杀人犯，”白石麻衣长吁“希望在得罪这么多人之后能求仁得仁。”

白石麻衣是在运送第四具尸体时才找到机会。  
西野医生在工作完成前是绝对不会和任何人搭话的，她的口罩牢牢封住了想对她提问的任何一张嘴，直到把这层布料扯掉扔进垃圾桶后甩甩系了好久的头发，眼睛才会从映着荧光灯的金属刀片上移到有些温度的肉体上。  
白石警官。白石麻衣正贴着走廊窗户的护栏发呆，冷不防听见陌生的嗓音，短暂愣了下，磕磕绊绊地应下一声。  
西野七濑微抬起下巴正视她，白石麻衣这才发觉她在独处状态下的声调并不强硬，又或者说，在并不需要展现对自己立场的态度时，西野七濑看上去与一个温和的寻常职场女性并无二致。她后知后觉想起自己在开始解剖前向对方约了时间，但西野医生只瞥过她一眼，还以为是被拒绝了。  
在先失礼的情境下询问对方对于犯罪行为的侧写，白石麻衣久违忐忑，一般人或许只觉得是例行调查，但格外了解警员对自己的评价的西野七濑又会怎么想？  
对方似乎总在先她一步，西野七濑望了她一阵，转身背起手:“到我的办公室谈吧。”  
西野医生的办公室收拾的干净，但白石麻衣依然能嗅到挥之不去的消毒水与防腐剂。桌子上摆着几本医学书，一本心外科，一本肌肉与血管方面的解构，还有两本看不清脊背，旁边是笔记，别一支黑色钢笔。计算机边放了她的水杯，是手工制的锤纹杯，泡着片柠檬和两叶薄荷，清口又不至于单调，计算机没关，机箱风扇还在轻响。  
白石麻衣拉了凳子过来，为了显得没那么严肃，她没带记录本，尽量摆出一副闲谈的架势预备开始话题。  
“作为法医的意见和作为西野七濑的意见，你想听哪一个？”她咽下一口冷柠檬水，把两手搁在桌面上。  
白石麻衣被她牵住了鼻子，思路被截断，只得顺了对方的意思:“我想先听听你作为法医的意见。”  
西野七濑沉吟，又喝一口水后才慢慢开始:“作为法医，首先从解剖结果上来看，包括今天的四个死者的直接死因都是割喉导致的失血过多——这个我已经写过报告了，心脏是死后摘除，剔除大部分的血管，经过清洗和防腐处理后放置在纸盒里给你们看。手法都是一样的，区别只是在后续的清理上逐渐变得更加精细。从间接情况来看，我的猜测是杀人者的目标指向很明确，很大的可能是要么针对整个凶案组，要么就是其中某个特定的人——每一次的目击者都不可能完全相同，只有你们凶案组，无论报案人是谁，都一定会见到尸体。”  
“至于想表达的是什么，”她提眉“我作为法医，没有证据，不能乱讲。”  
“如果是……作为个人的想法呢？”白石麻衣急切道。  
“你认为呢？”她把她的疑问反手抛回。  
“你说他可能是要针对凶案组，”白石麻衣的指节摩擦着木桌面“会是以前案件的罪犯想报复吗？”  
“连杀四个人——也许还有，这么大的代价，还要依赖相当的专业知识，除非你们曾经办过性质相似的案件并且既没有死刑也不是无期徒刑。”  
“话说回来，大费周章只是为了表达恨意——你不觉得太浪费了吗？”  
白石麻衣一时没跟上她的话:“浪费了什么？”  
“白石警官，”她又叫了她的名字，把合著的两手往前推，在白石麻衣的面前展开，忽然狡黠“你不觉得极端的恨意其实和爱很像吗？”

对中学时的白石麻衣来说，影视剧里的鬼怪能叫她整完睡不好觉，而对于工作后的白石麻衣而言，西野七濑取代了那个虚构的梦魇。她从床上醒来，对面书桌上的荧光闹钟跳出凌晨四点的数字，大概是近日太忙，连梦里都是那张或冷冰冰或戏谑着的脸，白石麻衣坐起身，安慰自己是这些天见得太多了的缘故。  
不过在这个节骨眼上醒来可就再睡不着了，没有回笼觉习惯的白石麻衣踩进拖鞋，脱了睡衣去浴室冲了个澡，热水覆盖在皮肤上，水蒸气把手脚捂得回温，她抹了把脸，奈何黑眼圈依旧牢固。  
她没什么做，在茶几上打开计算机，直接搭条薄毯子坐在地板上。档案已经是背到烂熟，或许是出于微妙的侥幸，她仍从头到尾读了一遍。  
清晨的法医机构也只有几盏灯亮着，和白石麻衣下楼后回头望向自家公寓时一样，没了人的走廊只剩灯管底下化学气味的清冷，她寻着门牌，西野七濑不在办公室，她又往前走了些，解剖室的灯也亮着，西野七濑依然不在。  
她听轻软的脚步声回过头，穿医生服的法医拿了两杯咖啡，其中一杯插着搅拌棒，另一杯的斜卡在指缝里，见到她，往前递过去。  
糖加多了。白石麻衣尝了一口，若无其事放在桌边，西野七濑看准她不着急，靠着门边小口喝了小半杯，舔舔嘴唇，完全把脚下当做雅致的木地板咖啡馆。  
解剖台上陈着前几天送来的尸体，切口已经缝好，巨大的y字摊在体表，比真正的伤口更骇人。  
她没问白石麻衣大早上还没正式上班就造访的原因，自己也没用开始工作的意思，两个还在下班时间的人类挨着一具尸体，倚靠百叶窗缝里依稀的白光。  
白石麻衣自己也不太明白为什么清早要跑到这里挨时间，而不是去凶案组办公室等着所有人到来后开早会，她只觉得闻在鼻子里的消毒水味似乎没有以前那么呛人，屋内的温控系统也开始恢复正常。  
“有什么进展吗？”  
白石麻衣扭头瞧了一眼居然主动扬起尾巴的猫，西野七濑低着脸感受热水冒出的蒸汽，她把咖啡纸杯搁下来，抻抻肩胛:“昨天确认了第三个死者身份，我去了她的家里。”  
西野七濑嗯了一声，仍小心地烘着面部。  
“是第一案发现场，监控摄像头的确拍到过几个可疑人物，但是因为分布衔接空隙，只找到其中两个人，剩下的四个人我问过周边的住户，没人有印象，”白石麻衣苦笑“没办法，那种地方来来往往的推销员这么多，男女老少都有，根本不能指望对一个只见过一面的人有多深刻的记忆。”  
“现在网络上甚至有人开始给凶手写情书了。”她克制地抽了下嘴角“觉得他很浪漫。”  
“那她们会失望的。”许久沉默的人插了一句，语气很平静，白石麻衣听出熟悉的不屑味。  
“有能力在警方眼皮底下连杀四人还不留痕迹的家伙，怎么也不可能是喜欢头脑这么肤浅的人吧。”白石麻衣难得与她共感。  
她不知不觉间已经习惯西野医生断断续续的反应——她不爱过多发表专业以外的感性意见，不过对于白石麻衣不在工作状态的碎糟糟的信息传递也会报以豆腐渣般的零散插入:只要她是对着她讲话，她就出声，如果目标不是她，她就休眠，直到白石麻衣把话题转回来。  
白石麻衣不知道自己从什么时候开始喜欢待在这个省电机器身边了，她分析应该是组内今年遇见的毛毛躁躁的新人太多，少有西野七濑这种不八卦也不冲动的类型，连那张冷脸看多了也变得俊气起来。  
公平来讲，西野七濑本就不算是传统意义上的美人，微平的下巴总叫白石麻衣怀疑她上辈子可能是猫科，加之那两条平直的眉毛，平日又不穿裙子，只穿素色衬衣与淡牛仔裤，白石麻衣觉得她更有几分刚上高中略有长成的少年气。  
小法医可没功夫忖度站在旁边的警官的心思，她眯着眼睛看了眼门顶的挂钟，见快到打卡时间，关了解剖室的灯，重新回到办公室喝温度降下来的咖啡。  
远离冷冰冰尸体后的白石麻衣仰一仰腰，终于卸力站直，手里轻轻晃着不知道该怎么办的甜咖啡，西野七濑衔着纸杯口又进入无我模式，脱了运动鞋把脚塞上办公椅，猫似在计算机显示器后蜷起身。

凶案组只与西野七濑合作过两次，第一次时她还不是刑事鉴定科。负责这个部门的法医刚刚辞职:前一天批好的辞职书，第二天中午凶案组接到的报警。  
原本是与凶案组无关的、一位老人在家摔倒，头部重伤的医疗事件，偏巧接诊的医生第六感显灵，于是在宣告死亡前把电话打到了代理组长桥本奈奈未的座机上。  
为了以防万一，桥本奈奈未又把电话打到了鉴定机构，这才把西野医生临时借到手，在进行了一系列乱七八糟的人事纠纷后已趋近不耐烦的西野医生终于拿到了解剖许可，把凶案组留在门外去处理活人的取证。  
解剖结果如猜测的一样，在听到谋杀两个字后男人勃然大怒地扯住细弱法医的白外套领子，白石麻衣几乎本能地一跃而起掐住了他的手腕，迫使已经几乎狗急跳墙的人与西野医生分出距离。她又伸手把她往后挡了些，拿出命令的口吻要求对方乖乖坐了回去。虽然到最后似乎被双方都当做理所应当的行为，白石麻衣猜她是因为这个才对自己稍稍存些耐性，而自己大约也是那个时候逐渐习惯她对在别人眼里必要的人情充满省电模式的默然。  
回想起当时西野医生的模样，她好像对于近在咫尺的威胁并不害怕——干脆是无动于衷了，一副完成任务后悉听尊便的神态，白石麻衣曾经以为是她理直气壮或是算着身边的警员会一定有所行动，但如今看来她根本就是不在乎自己的死活。

“白石警官，你有恋爱对象吗？”  
白石麻衣突兀被问得呆掉，啊了一声，抬头确认发出声音的毫无疑问是屋内除她以外仅有的另一个人，西野七濑抱着档夹认真浏览，她甚至还以自己是被催婚催出幻听。  
你有恋爱对象吗？西野医生重复了一遍问句。白石麻衣偶尔觉得她才是警察，面无表情戴着眼镜绑起头发，抱着个疑似口供记录的纯黑色档夹，好像下一句就要开始查她白石警官的户口。  
“怎么？”白石麻衣猜不出她想干什么，警察本能反问一句。  
“没什么，”她低下头继续看卷宗“抱歉。”  
“没有。但被家里人要求相亲了，”白石麻衣想到老家的猫，上一秒呼噜着来蹭大腿下一秒就呲牙啃到她九分裤的脚踝骨上“毕竟都快三十岁了。”  
“是吗？”轻轻的猫叫，不象是对苦大仇深故事有兴趣。  
“我觉得你长得很好看。”末了加上一句。白石麻衣一瞬间在眼前印刷的平假名上见了鬼。  
长得很好看和找得到男朋友这种事是画不了绝对等号的，她在白纸背后翻了个白眼，自己先挑的话题自己又没兴趣，白石麻衣愈发确信面前这位前段时间她还信誓旦旦对亲友说“不缺男人要”的类型不仅压根没有恋爱经历，并且大概活到现在也从来没想过和人谈恋爱。  
西野七濑无意识噎了对面一句后不再讲话，白石麻衣强撑着把看了四五遍的记录又翻了一遍，顺便在心里抱怨了一通在这个时候把自己的车开到天边去的亲友二人组。  
临近下班，白石麻衣站起身抻抻腰，案子破不了，她没多大心思去期待下班生活，所有人焦头烂额的一地鸡毛还收拾不起，哪来的空闲给自己放假。她浑浑噩噩把档收到公文包里，打算去楼下买瓶冰镇饮料清清脑子。  
西野七濑也从软沙发上坐起来，打量她弯腰整理挎包的过程，白石麻衣抽空回视一眼，欲言又止。  
“你晚上有空吗？”白石麻衣闻言把当镜子的手机放下来，看见西野医生背对着她从衣柜里取出自己的外套。  
“想请你吃个晚饭，”她想了想，觉得这样说服力还不够“上次的事情还没谈完。”  
从机构楼里走出来的白石麻衣冲着末路的夕阳方向撇下嘴，西野七濑先去了停车场，她像个被一根肉肠就勾引过来的猫一样乖乖站在大门口，不认识的人下班与她擦身而过，没人在意这边还站着一位处于迷茫期的警官小姐。  
西野七濑的车里有股清淡的香薰味，闻惯了她身上与室内化工气体味道的白石麻衣刚坐进来时还有些不习惯，晃着脖子往四周观察，最后确定是挂在自己旁边排风口的一个绿色小装饰散发出来的。  
西野医生找到的地方不远，让满腹疑虑的白石警官松了口气，起码不是什么充满跳跃艺术感的深山老林店铺。  
与人单独面对面坐在一起吃饭除了被逼无奈的相亲还是在大学时候，同级的三个人里桥本奈奈未总是蹲在图书馆，一日三餐只有早饭是按时按点好好吃的，其余大多数时间白石麻衣对着的都是吃货同担松村沙友理，即使只有两个人桌上也永远是热闹的——但西野七濑别说是闹腾，连正常的沟通也得是她心情好才能多讲一两句。  
她以为她会喜欢类似出声禁止的环境，但西野七濑只找了个很典型的烤肉店，在询问过白石麻衣是否会开车后给自己点了杯啤酒，正餐还没端上桌就先慢条斯理地呷起浮着的白沫。店内的墙上贴着很花样的贴画与毛笔菜单，靠近吧台挂起来的电视播着不久前的一场足球赛，从邻座已经传过来油煎的爆响和肉类的香味，白石麻衣掩着嘴偷偷咽了口快涌满的唾沫。  
西野七濑选的座位挨着玻璃窗，与店内暖黄灯光不同，外面的颜色已经和白石麻衣的领带趋近一致，她脱了外套，袖子挽到手肘上面，把店家提供了塑胶围裙系在白衬衫前头抵挡飞起来的热油。西野七濑解开工作时候梳着的短发——她的头发也不算短，比第一次见的时候留长了些，两边稍长点的已经触到肩膀，如果不摆出工作时那副冷到有些过分的姿态，白石麻衣承认她长得真的很好看，如果去当偶像也绝对会是粉丝的结婚意向前几名的那种。  
或许被盯的久了，她抬头依旧没有明确情绪倾向地望着对面。  
“有什么想问我的吗？”  
白石麻衣不确定问这种问题得不得体，但好奇心终归是职业病:“你为什么总是……那样的态度？”  
“什么态度？”她被含糊的形容弄得有些费解，但很快反应过来。  
“凶案组很多警员都不太喜欢你，觉得你太……冷血了。”白石麻衣思考了下措辞。  
西野七濑陡然笑出一声，又立刻抿了回去。  
“可人死了不就是一块肉吗？”她从餐具桶里拿过长筷子把牛肉翻面，“再怎么充满感情也不会活过来。比起做各种样子去满足一具尸体的自尊——找出真相才应该是警察该做的吧。”  
“话是这么说……”  
“同情心是最廉价的东西，不仅很傲慢，而且会阻碍必要的行动，”声音里有点不耐烦“说到底，谴责杀了他们的人才符合办案逻辑吧。”  
“抱歉。”  
烤肉店烟火气的一隅陷入短暂却让其中一方相当难挨的沉默，白石麻衣拄着桌子搓起指关节，明明知道很冒犯却依然耐不住好奇地搞出烂摊子是她最不想体验的事，尤其是眼前被对方主动邀请的前提下。  
“你第一次见到他们的时候，是什么感觉？”好在西野七濑看样子并不打算让两个人的沟通就此终结。  
“第一个的时候确实被吓到了，”白石麻衣闭上眼回忆起当晚的夜色“但是之后就习以为常……说习以为常也不算准确，象是早有准备吧。如果没有亲眼目睹体表的话很难有‘这些人已经死了’的实感，比起我见过的大多数冲动犯罪的现场，更象是剧场舞台上没有戏份、静止着只作为布景板的群众演员——为了凶手给警方布置的推理舞台。你看这几天的报纸了吗？”  
“新世纪开膛手的妄想小说。”  
“媒体总爱这些，”白石麻衣扶额“换到网上就是煽情故事、悬疑烂剧。他们好像永远袒胸露乳地举着三色旗，而我们则是把眼睛蒙住的——司法不公、无知且无情。”  
“如果总是抱着激烈的正义感去进行谴责，那无论如何也不可能理解出他行事的真正动机，”西野七濑仰头舒展一下背部“习惯先把对方归类到‘不可理喻’的物种里，那对方做什么都会先入为主，直接被认为是非人的不合逻辑的发疯行为。经典的东方主义。”  
“因为所谓的社会道德与法律将这种行为判定为负面，所以只要说着‘我不需要去了解’就可以免掉对根源进行窥视的劳累，与所有人站成一排心安理得地直接去接受最大字号标题的引导，用最简单直接的现象去覆盖层层交织的本质，既满足了猎奇又不需要多动脑，还能标榜一下自己道德水平的强硬度，”白石麻衣深有体会“普通人这么想也就算了，但如果作为凶案组的警员也只会这么思考就不可原谅了——比较惨，对吧，我这一年来待在办公室的时间几乎都在训人。”  
“所以只限于用通俗道德来约束自己对对方行为逻辑进行推测的思维是不可能抓住杀人者的。”  
白石麻衣就着加冰的饮料咽下不加佐料的肉片:“大概吧。生活在高科技时代的我们比白教堂区的警察更难做。”  
“四颗心……”她靠着椅子的扶手，吃饱喝足后开始自顾自顺起被烟熏得跳起来的毛“按照普通人的价值算法，比戒指上的四颗钻石还要贵。我想不到比这更昂贵的表达爱的方式了。”  
“我如果回家问我妈说有人杀了四个人代替四颗钻戒可不可以，她肯定要吓死的，大概以后再也不敢催我结婚了，”白石麻衣喝饮料的间隙翻个白眼“不过奈奈未也这么说……喔，就是桥本警官，你之前见过的，比我高一点。”  
“她应该有交往对象。”  
“你猜对了，是我的朋友，”她有些泄气“只有我找不到交往对象又招惹杀人狂。”  
“现实中可有不少男人连小小的一颗钻戒都不愿意买。甚至不如把自己咬死的老鼠当做礼物的猫更值得怜悯。”  
白石麻衣咬了下杯沿，偷眼看过去，随即释然。  
“所以我们遇到了一只执着的小猫咪，”她舒服地往身后的垫子上靠过去，眯起眼睛“执着的想把它咬死的小动物叼到某个人面前，可是即使它再执着的表达单纯的爱情，按照动物王国的法律，我们也必须找到它，让它不能再咬死别的小动物。”  
西野七濑被她的比喻弄笑了，没再讲话。  
喝了点酒的法医比平时泡在福尔马林里的温度高了些，白石麻衣换到驾驶位，问她去值班还是回家，西野七濑挑起眉毛转头看她的侧脸，报了一个地址。  
途中白石麻衣接到亲友的电话，桥本奈奈未问她要把她的车停到哪里，她想了想，叫她明天上班时直接开过来。  
副驾驶的啤酒花味法医打了长长的哈欠，本就不大的身子又往座位上缩了缩，拄着手往街道两边的楼上看，广告牌一面接一面，流动的彩光打在车窗上。  
西野七濑住的地方在市中心稍外围，白石麻衣以前看过这里的房子，租金偏高，但不得不说物有所值，尤其是上达天花板下抵脚面的大采光窗，如果是一个人居住，摆上休闲的沙发和矮桌，装饰几盆绿植，在顶高层的夜里俯瞰地面，简直可以与商业大楼的云顶酒吧一较高下。  
但很遗憾，白石麻衣觉得这间房子落在西野七濑的手里有些浪费了，在踩进她家的第一秒就感觉到铺天盖地的窒息——说不上乱，但起码主人对整理家当没多大兴趣，对于白石麻衣这种家政狂热分子而言沙发上扔几件穿过衣服简直是大逆不道，她憋着想立即把身边在工作场合一丝不苟的法医绑到椅子上而自己冲进去帮她从头到尾翻新一遍的冲动，极富面部表情语言地看看眼前的世界，再看看低头换鞋的西野医生，由此往复几次，主人却置若罔闻。  
白石麻衣不知道是因为她喝了酒还是正常状态也是如此，西野七濑把袜子随手一丢就陷进懒人沙发里，还往边上的空地方拍了拍，让她也坐。  
也不知道她的同事见没见过铁面无情解剖机的私人领地，白石麻衣在心里絮叨，终归没像西野七濑那么随意的栽下去，但她刚挨到布面就后悔。这人买的沙发太软，只要碰上就难免被拉向堕落的泥沼，白石警官挺着腰杆努力做出板正的正坐，却也不由随海绵一点点折了下去。  
她干巴巴坐着，西野七濑不说给客人拿些礼貌性的饮料，也没有打开电视或和她再续几句前缘，只像酒精发作地安安静静塞在角落。白石麻衣蹭蹭鼻尖，西野七濑的衣服没收，就散在腿边沙发的边缘，寡淡的温热气味绕着她。  
“你好像一直很紧张，”她闭着眼睛，语速像缓缓流过的河，清澈的河“我很可怕吗？”  
“可能大多数人眼里我们这种能一举擒拿就把男人按在地上的女人才更可怕，”白石麻衣失笑“那句话怎么说的？对了，‘没有女孩子的样子’，我妈总这么训我。”  
“你家里呢？”她问。年纪轻轻就能负担这个档次的房租，想必家境宽裕。  
西野七濑愣住了，过了好久才回过神似的。  
“他们不在这边，”她低着头抓起刘海，白石麻衣听她讲话有些不舒服，非得侧耳朵过去才能听清楚“他们……不住在这边。”  
白石麻衣没继续问下去，西野七濑是得随时察言观色才能维持沟通的角色，也许在她心里一个工作上的合作对象并没有资格去探视另一边的存在，她很识趣地把话题撇到一边，好在对方这次并未显露被冒犯的迹象，只在地板上翘着脚尖，一边搓揉起脚腕。  
“我爸妈不管我的。”她自顾自嗫了一句。  
“我妈总说，女孩子还是嫁个好人更切实，”白石麻衣自嘲“我妈对于我能拿到多少褒奖完全不在乎，每次回家的几天都要从头吵到尾，搞得我现在一点都不期待新年。”  
“白石警官，”她问“你喜欢男人还是女人？”  
一向正直的白石警官对于如此猛然直戳性癖的提问罕见地讪讪起来，她捏着中指关节，刚欲开口便顿感语塞。她眼见着西野医生光着脚从单人沙发上挺起来，又意味不明地朝自己一侧靠过来，最后停在一个相当不得了的位置——手按在她腿边很近的垫子上。  
她真的很香。白石麻衣来不及思考就能瞬间得出一个结论，常年和酒精消毒水以及福尔马林打交道的人在脱去医生服后不仅没有化合气息，反而一股很自然的体香——可能是沐浴液和保湿水的杰作，外加羊绒衫的天然毛料一齐浸润过啤酒花后抚上她的脸颊。白石麻衣有些慌，又不知自己在慌什么。  
“白石警官，”她问“你有恋爱对象吗？”

桥本奈奈未在图书馆与档案室轮流待了一整天，手边厚厚的棕色皮笔记本里草稿纸叠了四五页，案件的每一处细节包括现场照片她都复印了一份夹在身上，另一边胳膊顶着牛皮纸袋与塑封书脊。  
这次的案子她没头绪，从她所了解的理性逻辑而言不存在任何合理性，凶手并没有拿走受害人的金钱财物，也没有取走器官，死者身份地位千差万别，不可能存在对同一个人共同的利益或情感矛盾。从现场而言凶手也没有任何的发泄迹象，没有她们经验中所熟知的激烈情感色彩，在组内会议上也否决了模仿犯栽赃可能。  
找不到直接证据，也找不到第一案发现场，简而言之，除了每个人感性的猜测，一无所获。  
她在死寂的空间里摘了眼镜搁在桌上，仰头凝视高敞的天庭，视神经唐突的一股眩晕把她打在椅背上，过了好久才被周边人经过的脚步声唤回实打实的世界。  
浩繁的相似案件卷宗鱼龙混杂，桥本奈奈未不得不在眼花缭乱到几乎认不出同一个单词的情况下分辨细微的性质差别，这是个苦差事，在没有物证进展的情况下只能通过一条条最渺茫的道路摸索，强忍着中午准时昏沉的睡意，她继续在漫长的英文与日文混杂的页面浏览下去。

白石麻衣忙完自己的事后才匆匆看了一眼手机，不大情愿，但她知道要是装作手机关机一整天，那下次见面时西野七濑就又会拿出能洞穿她借口的总映着手术刀刃的眼睛看她的脸。  
她没注意到桥本奈奈未从她身后走过去，并且颇为疑惑地随意扫了眼她停滞的手机界面。白石麻衣把上缴的材料都分好类摆在桌子上，给法医机构的插在最下面，想着过一会下班时一道带过去。  
她盘算的好好的，下班顺路，却忘了算计一下整个城市下班的道路，紧赶慢赶到了门口一打听才知道西野医生早在二十多分钟前就挎着自己装不下几把手术刀的小背包悠哉地溜之大吉，连想抓她去加班的只隔了一层楼的院长都没揪到她的尾巴。  
西野医生又找到不得了的消遣对象了吗？白石麻衣自信自己的耳朵没有因为疲劳而迟钝，她不动声色地把档放到传达室，转身离开。背后的年轻职员似乎还在望着她的背影，对这位猜测中的“西野医生在某各方面的现任目标”报以意味深长的笑容。  
重新回到车里，白石麻衣揉揉眼睛叹口气。她没功夫去猜流传于西野七濑办公室之间的内部故事，像那种天生隐隐古怪的人本身就是杂糅的素材库，各种版本的谣言都能找到一缕根茎而发芽。她现在烦恼的不是黏在别人舌根上没影子的风。  
她是做刑侦的老手，什么奇形怪状的人情世界都多多少少趟过水，当然不至于单纯到觉得两个心智成熟的成年人之间发生点肉体关系就足以当场订立永久的攻守同盟。说对方是借酒占她便宜也不合适，毕竟她一个有手有脚、体能测试能甩下一大半人的警校优等生，跑还是跑得了的。  
但大概是心有不轨的人总会先露马脚，西野七濑到现在也没给她个说法，白石麻衣咬着指甲按着方向盘发呆，松村沙友理的歪主意在接触过一段时间后不知何时被摆正过来，加之那一晚实在是这些天里最愉快的，饶是理性占上风的白石警官也不由开始向“女人都是感性动物”这一滥俗论调动摇了。  
漫长的红灯卡住车流，同时也卡住白石麻衣想书归正文的思绪，她在车载音乐中闭上眼睛。对于西野七濑而言她白石麻衣也许顶多算是工作外务之一，不是相熟的朋友，更不算正经的女朋友。既然如此，在西野七濑没挑明态度之前，她可腆不下脸像个欲求不满的便宜货似的没事就往人家身上凑，况且现在悬在她头顶的最沉重的剑可不是个无关紧要的恋爱烦恼。

松村沙友理边在心里埋怨工作狂女友边尽可能轻快地沿着人行道往家里走，桥本奈奈未只说自己要去查些资料就把她半途扔到地铁上，从车站到家门口这段路在平时只是走起来枯燥，可如今却陡增几度道不明的心慌。  
凶案组已经申请了配枪，裹在衬衫腰上的硬铁成了她唯一壮胆的仰仗，好在当年射击课上还算认真，即使真的大难临头，她觉得自己大概率也能记得让扳机撞响的流程。  
这倒不是她神经过敏，桥本奈奈未单独回到家时也提起过一次——疑神疑鬼地以防万一总比自信得措手不及强，对方既然能一击毙命地杀掉体格健康的成年男性，未必就不敢对她们下手，况且做警察的本就天生招人恨。  
她连耳机都没戴，咽咽嗓子，尽可能轻快地把鞋跟抬起来，偶尔从面前走过的陌生的样貌并不能给她安全感，松村沙友理始终笃定本能的敏感。  
也许现在旁人看自己才是最可疑的那个，她很恨地想着，同时开始后悔选择急着回来补觉而不是和桥本奈奈未一起在档案室打瞌睡。以往有桥本奈奈未在身边，她还不至于在天都没黑尽时便这么疑神疑鬼。比起她这种时常自信下线的，女朋友身上天然攒着生人勿近的冷峻，足以遥遥震开不长眼的潜在冲动犯。  
冷脸的桥本奈奈未远比一柄斩剑还要锋利。对此资深单身患者白石麻衣曾痉挛着脸部肌肉吐槽过无数次松村沙友理简直是桥本奈奈未的头号私生粉——“难道要我对着你每天秀给我看的事情说出我也很喜欢你女朋友吗？”  
俏皮话都放到一边，松村沙友理沉下心，把完整的感官落在地上，她现在只有一把手枪，没有剑，没有盾，没有路灯与监控器的街道每一刻都潜在人为的危机。

白石麻衣只在沙发上睡了不到一个小时就被电话铃声震醒，眼睛都不睁便准确摸到丢在手边茶几上的手机，和着只叠了一半的睡意接起来，黏着的眼皮立即不带卡壳地原地开张。  
桥本奈奈未在对面没说太详细，只问她要不要过来，白石麻衣神经没来由兴奋起来，脸都没洗，抓了外套和记录本便闯出门。  
她把车停在路灯底下，松村沙友理没有上楼，蹲在公寓门禁前像只微微倒竖起毛的猫，若是换到轻松的氛围，白石麻衣绝对会嘲笑两句她这易炸毛体质——当年在警校里老师教训的也是差不多的评价:天生直觉强得惊人，但应该拿来应对的本事又不够。  
世纪好女友桥本奈奈未警官同样在单身亲友的注视下蹲在地上小声安慰受惊的猫，白石麻衣好不容易镇定下来，顺带格外此地无银三百两地往旁边扫了两眼，这才跨步朝着本来的目的地走过去。  
“我可能遇见那个凶手了。”  
第一句话就把刚蹲下来的白石麻衣震得差点坐在地上，她竖起手指抵在鼻梁边上压一压激动暴走的脑细胞:“你慢点讲，到底是怎么回事。”  
棕褐色卷毛的猫指过亲友的肩头，白石麻衣也随她的方向看过去，社区的绿植做的很花样，多数是半人以上的绿叶植物交叠，在设计的眼里大概会显得浑厚茂密。边缘贴着楼房墙壁有条很细的、供人侧身检查土地里侧排水道的隐路。挨近植被丛的一边没有灯，也许建造师不愿意让人欣赏夏日蚊虫聚集的糟心景色，只在主路上留了一排正对着公寓的，以至于天黑下来后的拐角宛如白地面的一道脏印子，确确实实地被迫压抑了许多。  
“我去看一看。”如果是个熟手，这种环境当然很容易“你们两个先不要过来，奈奈未去联系负责这里监控器的人”  
“小心点。手电筒给你。”桥本奈奈未的外套兜是两位搭档的百宝箱，总是随时待命出击的武装。  
白石麻衣晃晃战术强光级别的灯棍，黑夜实在不适合人类的眼睛，她拨开植被丛，另一只手举着开了夜间拍摄的手机，谨慎地踩在水泥抹成的走道。  
土地都是干的，也不知道负责这一片地区绿化的人到底上没上过班，一脚踩上去根本留不下印子，连草尖都依稀枯黄，她摸着黑痛苦地辨别不同寻常的东西里哪个是无良人类的弃子而哪个也许与她心心念念的有一点关联，还好自己目所能及的地方有两把手枪，想到这她集中精神，蹲下身子伸手去拨东倒西歪的草叶。  
她不知道自己要找什么，那么精明的杀手是否真的会冒风险去跟踪一位警探、他又有多大可能乐于为绝望之境的她们添砖加瓦，白石麻衣全然无法预测。她摸了一手的灰与碎渣，咬着舌尖抽口冷气。  
她不知道这东西是什么意思，但职业敏感让她确信这绝不是哪家小孩恶作剧或粗心大意的结果，她从兜里掏出卫生纸捏着把细小的塑胶制品从泥土下拔出来，得到的是一个意味不明但很直观就能认出图案的类似挂件掰下来的装饰——一只灰扑扑略有磨损的鸽子，圆睁着眼睛，仿佛无辜地翘着皱紧眉头的白石麻衣，背后尖酸地划着一排细密的小字。  
“在大楼里。”


End file.
